Cellular telephones were originally conceived as a mobile extension of the wired telephone device, used primarily as a person-to-person audio communication device emulating the traditional conventional telephone. However, cellular telephones have been combined with other types of portable data devices, and are now being used more and more frequently to receive notifications from external sources. For example, Caller IDs, weather reports, personal text messages and video messages are all items that can be delivered to a modem mobile device.
The mobile user is often in a situation where it is impractical to either look at the screen on his/her mobile device for information or to operate keys to obtain the information. One popular service provided by cellular telephone providers is called the short message service (SMS), which sends the user information in the form of text. Text messages can be delivered to a recipient, but it requires the recipient to look at the device screen to view the message, diverting their eyes from other critical tasks. This channel, however, is not designed for the communication of speech. Accordingly, when a SMS message arrives for a user, the device produces a unique tone, and the user must read the screen display to obtain the message. Often the problem is compounded in that the user must manipulate one or more keys (or scroll) in order to read the incoming message. Sometimes the phone cover must be removed or unfolded in order to see the screen or use the keypad. This can present difficulties when the user's eyes or hands are otherwise occupied.
The problem is further compounded when the mobile device is used to receive SMS notifications or requests for calendar type appointments. In such a situation, the user must attempt to read the appointment (or other notification) and then respond with an acknowledgment or perhaps suggest an alternative date or time. This then requires the use of both the user's eyes and fingers which is not always practical when at the time the notification arrives. Sometimes the notification is of a direction of travel, such as, “turn left at the next block.” In such situations, unless the user receives the message timely, the information is of no practical use
In other situations visual information may arrive (or be generated within the device) concurrently with an incoming call. An example of this scenario is when a call arrives from a calling party and the caller's name is displayed on the device's screen (Caller ID) concurrently with the application of ring tone. The user must then focus his/her eyes on the screen of the device (which is often in a pocket or purse) in order to know who is calling. This same problem exists when the information displayed on the screen is flight information, sports scores, stock quotes, etc.